1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to data processing systems, and more specifically, to a data processing system having a direct memory access (DMA) unit.
2. Related Art
Logic verification ensures that a design or the silicon itself is operating as intended. Logic verification becomes increasingly difficult as designs increase in complexity. It becomes difficult to create a logic checker to properly model/check the logic behavior of such designs. Therefore, logic verification often gates the test bench bring-up time or silicon validation. One example of complex design that is difficult to verify is that of a direct memory access (DMA) unit. A DMA may include complex features and modes which make verification difficult and costly. For example, a DMA moves information from one location to another, typically independent of a central processor or central processing unit (CPU). In doing so, the DMA has the ability to access data buffers directly or indirectly using scatter/gather tables and may also perform complex functions such as striding across these buffers. Therefore, a need exists for improved verification for such designs.